far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 374 - TNT Cannon!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 374 - TNT Cannon! is the three hundred seventy-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fortieth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Saturday Video Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and avoids a Creeper patrol, and explains that this episode is on Saturday due to the 4th of July. Kurt goes on to say that $80 has been raised, bumping the Child's Play Charity total to $6,191. Astronomy News: Lunar Conjuction Tonight next to the Moon, Mars is visible looking like a reddish star. Mars is pretty hard to see detail on even with a telescope, and land formations were mistaken for canals and roadways. Kurt Tries Firefox Kurt gets clay blocks for a donator from last episode, and explains that he is very integrated in Google's ecosystem. He used to use Mozilla Browser but switched to Chrome, and has now tried to move back to Firefox. Firefox uploads his videos fast, but he cannot do anything else on the Internet at the time. Because of this, Kurt has reverted back to Firefox and says that BdoubleO had the same issues with Firefox. Hairs From Yetis, Sasquatch, and Bigfoot Debunked Scientists ran genome sampling on 'reputable' hairs from Yetis, Sasquatch, and Bigfoot. Every sample could be conclusively matched to known creatures: raccoons, sheep, black bears, and porcupines. Two hairs were matched to thought to be extinct polar bears. The story's gone viral like a video of a drone flying through a 4th of July fireworks display. Question: How much do you or don't you enjoy the MindCrack UHCs, and what are your favorite memories of that? Kurt does enjoy MindCrack Ultra Hardcore, though he and the other MindCrack members wish it was named after them as bigger YouTubers do not give them credit. Kurt talks about the ongoing Season 17 saying Captain Sparklez, Coestar, and Sevadus took part as guests. In Kurt's opinion, Season 3 is still his favorite as it holds a lot of nostalgia. He says that he misses the small scale of Season 3 with only eight competitors. A Skeleton jumps at Kurt and he shoots it, but another one shoots Wolfie, and Wolfie attacks and kills it. Kurt says that he does not enjoy the larger amount of competitors, although it is inevitable. Question: Is it just me, or are your view counts lower than they used to be? Kurt says the views are lower, speculating that they're spread amongst his series, or that Let's Plays outside of the top 1% of channels are faltering. Also compared to BdoubleO or Vintage Beef, Kurt is far less consistent in videos. Fireworks Celebration Crafting two pieces of TNT, Kurt plans a makeshift TNT cannon for 4th of July fireworks. It ends up not going in the air and Kurt hurriedly digs in. Question: You should move to Oregon! Kurt says that he enjoyed it, but a lot of people from other states are moving to Portland, raising the cost of living. Trivia * The end slate links to GRID Autosport Career Mode - 06 - Slippery Subaru, MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E02 - Over Our Heads, and Let's Play SpinTires - 11 - Convoy.